


Consecuencias

by madammedarkside



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammedarkside/pseuds/madammedarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 horas tras el beso, deben hacer declaraciones y aceptar el futuro, ya sea bueno o malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias

\- Las cámaras y los medios ya están preparados. Sigo creyendo que tendríais que darle la exclusiva a alguna revista.  
\- Gracias por la ayuda Lionel, pero hemos decidido que la única públicidad de nuestra relación va a ser la rueda de prensa, nada más.- dijo Jude

Habían pasado 24 horas y todos los canales de televisión seguían emitiendo el beso de la cancha. Los programas de tertulias especulaban y teorizaban sobre el beso, y se preguntaban si Zero haría alguna declaración al respecto. Jude y Zero lo habían retrasado lo máximo posible, pero era hora de aclarar las cosas. Lionel organizó todo y tenían un guión. Contestarían un par de preguntas y acabarían con los rumores. Jude estaba mas nervioso que Zero, ya que era su primera aparición directa en televisión, él siempre solía estar controlándolo todo detrás de las cámaras, Zero estaba más relajado, pero tenso a la vez. Quería quitarse la rueda de prensa de encima y seguir con su vida.

\- Chicos, dos minutos y entrais en la sala. - Les dijo Lionel. Los dos estában en una de las salas contiguas que conectaban con la sala principal. Se miraron y suspiraron a la vez; sonrieron.  
\- Todo irá bien, lo prometo - Le dijo Jude a Zero. Pero en realidad no se sentía muy seguro.  
\- Lo sé, tu siempre me ayudas a arreglar mis desastres. No me gusta haberte arrastrado a esto.- Dijo Zero, algo preocupado. - Yo estoy acostumbrado a esto tanto como a la cancha de baloncesto, tu sitio sin embargo está lejos de todas las cámaras y yo...- Jude le cortó con un beso. Estaba sonriendo, y juntando sus cabezas, le susurró un te quiero al oído. La puerta se abrió y Lionel les indicó que entraran a la sala principal. Se dieron un apretón de manos, dándose fuerza y salieron a enfrentar a los medios.

Salieron de la rueda de prensa exhaustos, y no había sido muy larga, 30 minutos mas o menos, pero entre contestar a las preguntas y pensar en que se acabara todo aquello rápido, habían acabado agotados. Lionel les esperaba en su despacho. Llegaron y sin decir nada ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cansados.  
\- Ha estado muy bien. La prensa se ha ido contenta y ambos habeís aguantado bien la presión, os merecéis un descanso. Id a casa, dormid y pensad en lo que viene ahora, aunque me harías un favor enorme Jude, si contestaras algunos emails y llamadas que he estado aplazando. 

Pasaron los días en relativa tanquilidad. Tras sus declaraciones, los rumores se habían ido acallando y la prensa casi no les acosaba, pero aún estaban tensos. Zero sabía que estaba perdiendo patrocinadores y Jude no daba abasto con las nuevas gestiones que tenía que hacer. Además se estaba encargando de buscar nuevos inversores que apoyaran a Zero, ya que aún no tenía nuevo agente.

\- Me acaba de llegar un email de una marca deportiva muy famosa- Le dijo Jude desde su escritorio a Zero, que estaba comiendo cereales y viendo un partido de baloncesto en el sofá.- dice que estarían encantados de patrocinar a una estrella del NBA tan valiente como para declarar su bisexualidad. - hizo una pausa y luego soltó una risa incrédula- ¡no lo puedo creer, Zero! Me acaba de llegar un email de la empresa competidora de la que te estaba hablando, ¡ se pelean por patrocinarte! Es increíble -volvió a reír.  
Zero se acercó a él por detrás y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Jude para poder leer los emails él mismo. Sonrió, Jude tenía razón. Ambas marcas le ofrecían su patrocinio, ya que según ellos, era un gran paso el que había dado en busca de la normalización de la sexualidad en el deporte de élite y ellos pensaban poder hacer una campaña de inclusión.  
Jude giró su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Zero. -¿ y bien, cuál eliges? No puedo creer que al final todo esté saliendo bien.  
Zero sonrió y besó a Jude con pasión. - me quedo con la segunda marca, siempre me ha gustado su logotipo. Y ahora, vamos a celebrarlo en condiciones.  
Fueron hacia la habitación riendo mientras se quitaban la ropa y se besaban a cada paso que avanzaban. No podía estar saliendo todo mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha inspirado un poco la campaña de adidas.


End file.
